A Goofy Movie
A Goofy Movie is a 1995 animated musical comedy film, produced by DisneyToon Studios and released to theaters by Walt Disney Pictures. The film features characters from The Disney Afternoon television series Goof Troop, the film itself is a sequel to the TV show. The film can also be considered a road movie. The film's plot revolves around the father-son relationship between Goofy Goof and Max as they struggle to find common ground despite Max Goof's persistence in having his own life, and winning the girl of his dreams. Whereas Goofy believes that he's losing Max due to them not spending too much time together like they use too, including that his son might end up in a gang or in the electricit chair, thanks to the misunderstanding of Pete and Principal Mazur since Goofy didn't know that Max interrupted the principal's speech to do a Powerline impression to impress the girl of his dreams, Roxanne. In the end, Goofy learns that instead of just reliving the past, that it's best to just experience new things thanks to Max changing the map's location to L.A instead of going to Ihalo, like Goofy planned to so he can have Max fish with him in Lake Destiny like he use to do with his own father. Goofy also learns that even though Max is growing up, it's just best to ease up on his clumsiness and emotions, when it comes to giving his son privacy with his school life and Roxanne. Plot It is the last day of the school before summer for Goofy's teenage son Max, who has a plan to shed his "Goof" label and impress his crush, Roxanne. Max and his two friends P.J. and Bobby hijack the auditorium stage in the middle of Principal Mazur's speech, creating a small concert where Max performs while costumed as Powerline, a famous pop superstar. The performance succeeds in making Max a school celebrity, but Mazur puts it to a halt and the trio of friends are sent to his office. While waiting outside Mazur's office, Roxanne talks to Max and they both agree to go together to a party that Roxanne's friend and student body president, Stacey, is holding to watch Powerline's latest concert on pay-per-view. Unknown to Max, Mazur calls Goofy while at work, (his job is a department store children's photographer), reporting Max's actions as "dressed as a gang member, your son caused the entire student body to break into a riotous frenzy!" Believing that Max's exhibiting behavior that will lead him to a life of criminality ending in the electric chair, Goofy decides it is time to re-establish his relationship with his son, which has drifted apart over the years. Goofy decides to take Max on a fishing trip to Lake Destiny in Idaho, on the same route he and his father took years before. Max tries to dissuade his father, but is shoved into the family car, a yellow AMC Pacer Wagon, and the holiday begins, but not before Max visits Roxanne at her house to tell her the news. When Roxanne disappointingly mentions possibly finding someone else to go with to the party, Max quickly creates a lie claiming he and Goofy are going to the Powerline concert in Los Angeles and will be on stage with Powerline. Roxanne, though initially dubious, falls for it. Goofy and Max head out on their uneasy road trip, but it is not incredibly fun as Goofy hoped. The trip starts out on a bad foot to say the least. While Goofy tries to bond with Max, Max is sullen. Goofy later makes a stop at a run down theme park called Lester's Possum Park, which Goofy had gone to as a boy. While there, They also watch an out-of-date country folk jamboree of animatronic possums (parodying The Country Bear Jamboree), which malfunction halfway through the show. Afterwards, Max is humiliated by having an opossum leap down his pants and then beingdragged into a country dance by Goofy. Max attempts to hitchhike back home, which confuses Goofy, as he thought that he and Max were simply having fun. Later, they unexpectedly run into Pete and PJ; and are chased by Bigfoot during a fishing practice session involving Goofy's Perfect Cast technique. Trapped in their car by Bigfoot, who has the car keys, Max and Goofy spend the night in the car. While Goofy is asleep, Max changes the road map destination from Idaho to Los Angeles . The next day, Goofy pronounces Max as official navigator of the trip while they stop at a roadside diner, unaware of the change in direction. The two go places where Max or Goofy likes and the two rebuild their relationship and have fun. But Goofy later discovers the switched map when Pete overhears a conversation between Max and PJ, and feels shocked and betrayed. Goofy and Max later approach a highway junction where left goes to Los Angeles, right to Idaho. In a panic, Max picks left. Not too happy with this, Goofy angrily stops the car at a mountain viewpoint but forgets to put the brakes on, which causes the car to go onto the road when Max leans against it. As the two Goofs pursue the car down the road, eventually landing in a river on the car, they get into an argument. Max clued in to his dad discovering the switched map, and stated he's not a kid anymore, and that he wants his own life. The argument concludes with Goofy saying that he just wanted to be part of Max's life as he grew, and Max explaining why he wanted to go to the Powerline concert in the first place. Goofy then tells Max he'll take him to L.A. just as the two approach a waterfall. The car twits in th water as Goofy and Max try to swim against the waterfall current and Goofy falls off the car and Max goes to the waterfall in the car. Goofy finds the fishing rod and gets near Max jumping on rocks. Max tries to grab the fishing pole but misses. The car crashes into a rock and turns around and Max gets involved in a warp. Goofy uses the Perfect Cast to catch the car just before it falls from the waterfall. As Goofy tries to rit it in, the car weight pushes him into the waterfall but he grabs from a rock. A scared Max sees to the bottom of the waterfall as Goofy is released from the rock. The car falls but the warp turns into a parachute and saves Max's life. Max grabs the fishing rod and saves Goofy. But the handle splits from the rod and Goofy falls. Max saves him using the Perfect Cast. Goofy and Max arrive in Los Angeles on the night of the concert, but are accidentally separated. Goofy is pushed into an electrical ball and flies out onto the stage where Powerline is performing his song I2I. As convinced by Max, Goofy does the Perfect Cast technique in a freestyle version as a dance style, and everybody is impressed by it, including Powerline, who then also performs it as well. Max is chased by a security guard up onto the stage's lights, but Max crashes down onto the stage between Goofy and Powerline. The three break into dance with everyone cheering for them. Roxanne, Stacey, PJ, Pete, Bobby, and others watch the concert from various televisions surprised by their performances. The next day, Goofy and Max pull up outside Roxanne's house in the car, which was recovered and almost repaired. Max reveals to Roxanne he lied to her about mostly everything but she instantly forgives him, revealing herself she has liked him for a long time, ever since he first laughed the classic "Ahyuck" which he was embarrassed about before. The two make a deal to not lie anymore, sealing it with a kiss. Goofy's car blows up and he flies through the air, crashing through the roof of Roxanne's house where Max introduces him to Roxanne. Voice Cast :Japanese *'Yu Shimaka' as Goofy *'Kappei Yamaguchi' as Max *'the late Toru Ohira' as Pete *'Urara Takano' as P.J *'Yoku Shioya' as Robert Zimmeruski *'Kaori Aso' as Roxanne *'???' as Stacey *'???' as Principal Mazur *'???' as Powerline *'???' as Lisa *'???' as Chad *'???' as Bigfoot *'Takashi Aoyagi' as Mickey Mouse cameo appearance *'???' as Possum Park Emcee *'???' as Lester Main Possum Park Emcee *'???' as Waitress :English *'Bill Farmer' as Goofy Goof *'Jason Marsden' as Max Goof (speaking) *'Aaron Lohr' as Max's singing voice *'Jim Cummings' as Pete *'Rob Paulsen' as P.J *'Pauly Shore' as Robert Zimmeruski (uncredited) *'Kellie Martin' as Roxanne *'Jenna von Oy' as Stacey *'Wallace Shawn' as Principal Mazur *'Tevin Campbell' as Powerline *'Julie Brown' as Lisa *'Joey Lawrence' as Chad *'Frank Welker' as Bigfoot *'the late Wayne Allwine' as Mickey Mouse cameo appearance *'the late Pat Buttram' as Possum Park Emcee (final performance) *'Kevin Lima' as Lester Main Possum Park Emcee *'Florence Stanley as a Waitress Trivia *Pete's wife Peg and youngest daughter Pistol didn't appear in this movie. *A sequel to this film was released in 2000, titled An Extremely Goofy Movie. The sequel takes place some time after this film, involving Max's freshman year in college. *But most knownable is that Roxanne, Max's love interest, did not appear in the sequel at all and was not even mention. However, Roxanne did appear in the television series, House of Mouse (specifically the episode "Max's Embarrassing Date"), where she was voiced by Grey DeLisle instead of Kellie Martin. *This was Pat Buttram's (the voice of the Possum Park Emcee) final film. He died on January 8, 1994 of kidney failure in Los Angeles, California. The film was dedicated to him in memory. *During the behind the scenes of the making of A Goofy Movie. Tevin Campbell who voices Powerline, revealed that his favorite Disney character is Goofy. Because during his childhood, he always watched the classic Goofy cartoons because they were humorous, including that he loves Goofy's personality. But loves the fact that Goofy is a single parent. *The title of the movie refers to both the main character, Goofy, and the kind of antics he gets into. *When released in theaters in the USA in 1995, double sided movie posters were given out which had the original movie poster on one side with a blue background and a flipped image on the back with a purple/pink background. The poster measured 40 x 27 inches. *During the song "On the Open Road", Goofy and Max pass by a familiar pair of hitchhikers, Mickey Mouse and Donald Duck. *Throughout the film, Goofy is only referred to by his real name once - by Pete, when they meet at the latter's trailer. Otherwise, he's referred to as "Dad" (by Max), "Mr. Goof" (by Max's Principal), or just "Goof" (by Pete). *The first scene that Jason Marsden (Max) and Bill Farmer (Goofy) recorded together was the argument during the runaway car near the end of the movie. *The character of Principal Mazur, voiced by Wallace Shawn, is based loosely on screenwriter Jymn Magon's own high school principal of the same name. *Bill Farmer mentioned that he took his then-five year old son to an advanced screening of the film. Upon exiting the theater, his son was in tears. When asked why he was crying, his son responded with "When Goofy fell off the waterfall, I thought that was you!". *Bill Farmer also says he recorded for the movie, off and on, for close to two years. *Rob Paulsen has admitted several times in interviews that he has never seen this film in its entirety. Meaning that he would only see parts of the film instead of the whole thing when it airs on TV. *Pete's role was originally written to be larger. He was a trucker who was taunting Goofy the whole road trip similar to the trucker in Duel (1971). *Donald Duck originally had a larger role where he played a travel agent. Goofy asks "What do you think I should do?" Donald responds incoherently. Goofy responds, "What did you say? Is there someone else I can talk to?". *On August 14, 2015 the 20th anniversary reunion for the film occurred at the D23 Expo at Anaheim Convention Center in Anaheim, California. Those in attendance included Bill Farmer, Jason Marsden, Jim Cummings, Rob Paulsen, Jenna von Oÿ, Tevin Campbell and producer Don Hahn. Wallace Shawn, Pauly Shore, and director Kevin Lima also sent video messages. The panel also included musical performances from Bill Farmer singing alongside Jason Marsden, and lastly Tevin Campbell singing by himself. *During the 20th anniversary reunion, Rob Paulsen reveal that during the production of the Goofy movie. That he got to meet Pat Buttram for the first time. Paulsen recall that Pat Buttram was a sweet guy, and that Pattum didn't have a grudge with Paul being his understudy for the role Chief for the Fox and the Hound franchise. Paul also recall Pattum telling him; that he couldn't do that much with his voice anyway due to him being at old age during the production. *Although Jason Marsden is a talented singer, he did not perform the musical numbers in the film. It was out of Disney's concern that a Broadway-style musical actor should provide Max's singing voice instead. That actor was Aaron Lohr, a personal close friend of Jason's. However, 20 years later, at the 2015 D23 Expo, during a panel celebrating the film's 20th anniversary, this was rectified when Jason Marsden and Bill Farmer sang a duet of "On the Open Road" together without any prior rehearsing. *Bill Farmer also reveal during the Goofy Movie 20th anniversary that he does hear Goofy's voice in different languages. But the most surprising to him was hearing the Japanese voice actor of Goofy, Yu Shimaka. Farmer reveal that he hear how Yu Shimaka did his Gawrsh A-hyuck Goofy laugh three distinct times instead of doing it all at once. Farmer commented that Yu Shimaka learned how to do the laugh by watching Farmer's own performance as the character. *A month after the 20th anniversary reunion of A Goofy Movie. Bill Farmer reveal during a interview for Disney Radio, that after Tevin Campbell finished singing Eye to Eye to the fans at the event. He and Campbell finally got a chance to meet each other for the first time when both of them where off stage. Soundtrack The soundtrack album for A Goofy Movie was released by Walt Disney Records in 1995. *Eye To Eye" - Tevin Campbell featuring Rosie Gaines *"After Today" - Performance by Aaron Lohr and Chorus *"Stand Out" - Performance by Tevin Campbell *"On The Open Road" - Performance by Bill Farmer, Aaron Lohr, and Chorus *"Lester's Possum Park" - Kevin Quinn *"Nobody Else But You" - Performance by Bill Farmer and Aaron Lohr *"Opening Fanfare/Max's Dream" (Score) *"Deep Sludge" (Score) *"Bigfoot" (Score) *"Hi Dad Soup" (Score) *"Runaway Car" (Score) *"Junction" (Score) *"The Waterfall!/The Truth" (Score) all information on A Goofy Movie came from http://disney.wikia.com/wiki/A_Goofy_Movie Category:MOVIES